youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Delete
Delete is the skinnier of the two of Hacker's henchman, the other being Buzz. He is loyal to Hacker. Unlike Buzz, who is more rough around the edges, Delete is softer and more vulnerable to trickery and deceit. He cares deeply for three things: Buzz, whom he has a brotherly friendship with, his pet bunny George, and Zanko, his fairy borg father. Though Delete can still make simple mistakes, he becomes slightly more intelligent as the series progresses. According to the Cyberchase website's newest game Buzz and Delete Save the Day, Buzz and Delete came from a cybersite called Botsopolis, led by a Delete-look-alike named Princess Deia (an obvious reference to Leia from Star Wars). In Hacker's earlier days, he bought robotic parts from that cybersite and constructed Buzz and Delete from them. Based on the dialogue all three characters share, it can be assumed that they both have a good relationship with her. Delete is charismatic, allowing him to trick the Cybersquad into following him at least twice. Trivia *Delete is athletic but clumsy. He is called Dee-Dee by Buzz, who is his closest friend. *He has a fairy borg father, as seen in The Fairy Borg Father. *Delete adores bunnies. *Delete's catch phrase is,"I'm gonna love it (the bunny), and care for it, and call it George!" *Most fans of the show think Delete will eventually join the cybersquad and be a hero, but it never happened. *Delete seems sweeter more sometimes than Buzz. *Delete is very good at acting like he has pretended to act like Motherboard. *As revealed in the book The Search for the Power Orb, he doesn't have all his brain chips, presumably explaining his clumsiness and ditziness. *In the Brazilian dub, Delete was known as Deleto. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Rescuers Down Under where he, Buzz, Delete, Witched Witch, Gigabyte, Binky, Trashinator, and Ledge, along with The Meanies 80's, have tried to capture Tommy, only to be stopped by Stephen and his friends, and in Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, where he, his seven minions, and twenty seven other villains can't catch Stephen and his friends, and more appearances for him, Buzz, Delete, Witched Witch, Gigabyte, Binky, Trashinator, and Ledge will hopefully be in more. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Jackie's Sleepover" *"Nothing But the Tooth" *"Happy Easter" *"I Got New Echidna" *"River to Be Guaranteed" *"Super Inez" *"Hacker's Coin" *"The New School" *"The Yeti Has Got to Go" *"Mission to the Movies" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo To You Too" Gallery Delete.png|Delete in The Emperor has Snow Clothes. Cool It.jpg|Hacker, Buzz, and Delete in Cool It. 107.JPG|Delete holding a pod with Buzz. Delete2.png DELETE 01C.png DELETE 08C.png DELETE 06C.png DELETE 05C.png DELETE 03C.png DELETE 02C.png Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cyberchase Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Nelvana Characters